Sergeant Dwight Boykin
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Paul Dobson |number = 006 |notebook = Career Military man who thought he'd seen everything - until the zombie outbreak. Shell-shocked and delusional, he shoots everything that moves. |job = Sergeant of the AZU branch of US Military, Commanding a platoon in the Fortune City clean up operation |mission = Case 6-2: Last Stand |weapon = LMG, Grenade |gender = Male |age = 35 |race = Caucasian |}} Sergeant Dwight Boykin is a survivor turned psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during Case 6-2: Last Stand. He leads the column of soldiers that arrive in Fortune City in order to quell the outbreak, as well as rescue any survivors. When the gas was released and the zombies turned into gas zombies, he went insane after his squad was massacred. Story Dead Rising 2 Case 6-2: Last Stand ]] ]] Sergeant Dwight Boykin leads his squad of soldiers into the infected city to begin the rescue operation. He kills the first zombie for his squad, and then commands them to separate and clean up the area in Fortune Park, beginning the operation. Everything goes smoothly, up until an unfortunate soldier is overtaken by the new, and surprisingly quick and powerful gas zombies. His squad is quickly killed and consumed in front of him, only partially concealed due to the new green fog of gas. He flees from the advancing zombies in his nearby Humvee and escapes into the underground tunnels. He appears to begin suffering an extreme case of dissociation immediately after his initial escape, believing his deceased comrades are still alive, interacting with their bodies even though they are obviously no longer living. When Rebecca Chang follows him down into the tunnels to investigate, he takes her hostage for unknown reasons; (possibly seeing her as a survivor in need). He is fending off invading zombies, while commanding his dead soldiers 8-Ball, Curtis, and Jonesy to cover flanks and provide ammo and weapons. Beyond Rebecca, Dwight seems to immediately see Chuck as a zombie, perhaps speculating that Rebecca found him before his mental state deteriorated further, and forcing Chuck to fight him. After he is defeated, he uses a grenade to commit suicide, to prevent Chuck from biting him. Tactics Attacks Sgt. Boykin can be a difficult opponent, so, as with most psychopaths, it's highly recommended to come into this fight with orange juice, coffee creamer, or other high health replenishing items. While armed with a number of attacks, Boykin's most notable one is his ability to knock Chuck down: when he prepares to do this, Boykin will run after Chuck, and once in melee range, either attempt to elbow him with his right arm, or kick him. Each attack is fairly visible, however, and avoiding them should be Chuck's priority in this fight. If he doesn't, Boykin will unleash a rather painful combo on Chuck by running over and shooting you just as he falls down. Rarely, if ever, will it end with that, however, as most times he will run to Chuck's other side just afterward, picking Chuck up, and throwing him a medium sweep away. This entire combo does around 4-6 health, and will be the biggest threat to Chuck's survival. His other, more minor attacks involve firing a short burst with his LMG, which is fairly accurate at mid-range, but still hazardous at long range, as well as moving to the back of the room, and panning continuous fire from one end of the room to the other with one arm. His last attack is to toss a grenade, a motion that is highly broadcast if Chuck is paying attention, both through motion and his voice. It's possible to pick the grenades up and throw them, but be careful not to let them explode near or on Chuck. Dwight also has numerous points in which he exposes himself to attack, particularly due to the trauma endured. While they may be difficult to exploit if Chuck is further than medium range, Dwight can occasionally attack the dead zombies laying on the ground around the area, using his LMG to shoot their bodies. He may also run back to his dead comrades near the humvee, and speak to them. If he had fired for many times, he might crouch behind the military cases and reload. In all cases, a few hits can be garnered on him. Melee Strategically speaking, the most sound and easiest way of fighting Dwight is to cautiously bait him into melee range by ducking and rolling behind cover, waiting until he either charges up, or throws a grenade. If he throws a grenade, run away and duck behind more cover. If he charges up, try to goad his attack by moving near him, and then sharply away or simply run in a circle around him, making sure not to get too close until he strikes. Dwight has two melee attacks a kick and a swing with his machine gun. He will continuously kick you despite missing or being attacked, because of this it is not advised to attack him after he misses with his kick since it will be incredible difficult to damage Dwight and still put enough distance between him and Chuck to avoid his next kick which will initiate Dwight's combo attack. Instead wait for him to swing his machine gun at Chuck and then move in as he misses, strike a few times with a fast or medium weapon, exploiting the window of time. He should roll away after a few hits, marking your cue to restart the process. So in short goad him into melee attacks ignoring the kicks and striking after he misses with the machine gun since Dwight will then roll away giving the necessary distance to restart the process without having to worry about his combo attack. If you find yourself caught out in the open when he pans the room, move opposite the oncoming bullets, and towards him. You will save yourself some skin on the way to cover, or to Boykin. If you are playing Co op, two higher level players can easily gang up on him and kill him very quickly useing spiked bats. Ranged Due to his body armor, Dwight is highly resistant to firearm damage, even the mighty sniper rifle will barely scratch him, if Chuck is low level. With maxed attack, it only takes one sniper rifle to take him down. At range Dwight is probably the easiest psychopath in Dead Rising 2, as his default attack is to charge at Chuck rather then gunning him down. He will always shoot a retaliating ranged attack to any ranged assult, so shooting then hiding behind the cement columns makes Dwight an effortless but long ranged opponent (be prepared to go through a good 60 shotgun or sniper rifle rounds.) Using the Six Shooter and assault rifles will make this fight much easier (but be prepared to fire the whole Six Shooter and at least one assault rifle). The Plate Launcher does respectable damage, but Chuck will most likely drop it and get locked in re-revving animations after a while. Trivia *The song that plays while fighting him is Scrape by Blue Stahli. *Chuck can pick up the grenades near Boykin's comrades or the ones he throws, just make sure the grenades he throws at Chuck is thrown back at him or avoided before exploding. *He is voiced by Paul Dobson, the real life brother of Brian Dobson who voices Jed Wright and the male newscaster on Channel 6 News. *Dwight's case of Dissociation is entirely synonymous to to what military men and women suffer in real life, leading to the more common diagnosis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, a psychological disorder which can cause flashbacks, hallucinations, and more references of events that are especially traumatic. *In the cutscene before his battle, he refers to one of his squadmates as 8-Ball, a nod to the character in the Vietnam movie Full Metal Jacket. *Dwight Boykin shares several similarities to psychopaths from Dead Rising: :*Some of his last words "I can't believe a worthless zombie did me in" are very similar to the last quote by Jo Slade and both are directed towards the protagonist. :*Dwight resembles Cliff Hudson from the first game in that he goes mad from war-related experiences. :*He resembles Brock Mason from Dead Rising, being the leader of a military unit sent to deal with the outbreak. He also physically resembles Mason in that he is bald and his face is covered in scars. *Dwight is the first psychopath to be seen crossing the line between sanity and insanity. *Based on the composition of his unit, and his given rank (Assuming SGT E-5), he was most likely a section leader in a Cavalry Scout Troop, designed to go in and recon/prepare an area before the main force follows. In reality, Cavalry Platoons consist of 6 HMMWVs, and have a few dismounts that do the fighting. *When Dwight kills himself with a grenade, it shows him removing the safety pin, but not releasing the safety lever. His grenade should have not exploded, although he may have released the lever offscreen. Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters